


World Tour

by bradhadair2706



Series: Grace of the Fallen [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Fall Out Boy, Grace of the Fallen - Fandom, Our Last Night, Panic! at the Disco, Warped Tour - Fandom, World Tour - Fandom
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, Am I doing this right?, Band Fic, Exotic Places, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Our Last Night - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Warped Tour, engagements, fall out boy - Freeform, i hate making tags, thirty seconds to mars - Freeform, world tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradhadair2706/pseuds/bradhadair2706
Summary: After the mess she's created in her life, Sydney is now picking up the pieces with the help of the rest of Grace of the Fallen and one, Shannon Leto.Follow the girls as they take on their first World Tour.Disclaimer: I own my original characters and their band name. Everyone else is their own person and choices. The songs I use throughout I give full credit to their writers and musicians.





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Courtlynn519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtlynn519/gifts), [Katelyn94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn94/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP PART 2! Yes this is happening, there's a part 2. I did promise it!
> 
> Anyways same disclaimers! My band, my characters.
> 
> Everyone else is their own, own person, own world, own everthing =)

The early morning cold air of LA’s January breeze nipped at my bared arms, pulling a sharp breath from my lungs as I watched the waves crash along the shoreline. I ran my hands up and down my arms trying to find some kind of warmth when my fingers caught the hospital bracelet that was still wrapped around my wrist, when did things get so fucked up?

_*Flashback*_

  
_Fuck me, what time was it. I slowly opened my eyes to the afternoon light pouring in through the hotel curtains. My body felt like it had been hit by an 18-wheeler and my mouth felt like I had tried to eat a whole bag of cotton balls. Rolling over, I felt the warmth of another body and the reality of the night before came slamming back. FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I slept with Kelly. I slept with and very much enjoyed one Machine Gun Kelly. But god did I want to die right now. Careful not to jolt the bed too much and resulting in waking the sleeping rapper, I slid out of the bed in search of my clothes. I was almost successful until my foot caught the end of the bed and I tumbled to the floor._

_“What are you doing?” Kelly’s sleep thick voice mumbled through the room._

_“Trying to escape before you woke up, but we can see how well that’s going.” I grumbled from the floor._

_“Really? That’s usually my role.” He laughed out._

_“Yeah, well we’re in you’re room.” I said shuffling back into a standing position, sheet haphazardly wrapped around my waist, “and on that note, I’m leaving.”_

 

Ahhh, that’s when it all went to shit. Not the actual sleeping with Kelly or everything that followed after involving him, but that night was the beginning of my downfall. A downfall so deep that it took a hospital visit to knock some sense back into my life. After the APMA’s I went back home, we started recording our album, even finished up our classes, but throughout it all I was slipping. A drink here and there slowly started turning into every night night caps which bled into all day benders. I saw the concern in the girl's eyes, but they kept it to themselves, choosing to let me figure it out on my own. They knew I was hurting, that I was trying to find myself and where things stood with Shannon.

In November, I flew out to where Kelly was. He had called me late one night asking if I could come help him record a song. I jumped at the chance to get out of Wilmington, anything to get away from the girl’s prying eyes. I knew I was self destructing, but there was honestly nothing I could do, but let it run it’s course. I knew eventually it would burn it’s way out of me so I wasn’t worried. I should have been worried, I should have let the girls help me. There was a lot I should have done, but my stubborn ass was determined to go it alone.

A sharp breeze brought me back to the present as I watched the sun start peeking over the water. LA was almost like home. December 9th was the last day of our classes. Charlie aced her final fashion design project, while Brook’s final painting had sold at the gallery they were showing the classes work at. Ace was at the top of her film class, showing one of her short films that featured one Jared Leto. Somehow I had managed to get out of my photography class with a solid A, using the all nighters as my source material. The teacher had said it was raw, unadulterated truth. By December 17th we were packed, ready to go and in LA. The decision to move was a no brainer, Karah was here, the girl’s boys were here, it made sense. The problem was it gave me a wider opportunity to fall deeper into my bad habits. Easier to find people to go out and drink with, which turned into finding new habits to play with.

I glanced back down at the white plastic, reading the dark black lettering of my name, CALLAHAN, SYDNEY. The date though, the date is what stuck with me: January 1st. After a decent Christmas, one where I avoided everyone and one where they let me, came New Years Eve. The boys had decided as a celebration of starting a new year with their significant others they would throw a big party, some big bash at some nice hotel. I didn’t want to go, I fought tooth and nail as they badgered me day in and day out about going. They wanted to ring in the new year with everyone they loved, which included me. I wanted to drink myself into oblivion rather than be in the same room with Shannon and his supermodel girlfriend.

_*Flashback - Ace’s POV*_

  
_“Sydney Raine Callahan, if you don’t get your ass in that car right now I swear to all that’s holy I’m going to come up those stairs and then you’re going to regret it.” I yelled up the stairs at the redheaded singer._

_“I’m not going!” She yelled back down, “and there’s honestly nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.”_

      _“Good lord when did she get so stubborn?” I asked, looking over at B and Charlie for help._

_“Like you’re one to talk.” Brook laughed out. “Just let it be Ace, you knew this was going to happen.”_

_“Just like every other time. Y’all fight it out, she agrees, then a day later she’s saying no again.” Charlie chimed in._

_“It’s not right! She’s been spiraling down so fast and it’s gotten worse since we’ve moved here. If it weren’t for Jared hiring Flood to help us we probably wouldn’t be almost done with the album.” I argued back._

_I was getting real sick and tired of no one else showing the frustration I was feeling. Something was really wrong with our friend, our sister, the person who was supposed to be the leader of our group and no one else was seeing it._

_“Ace, she’s dealing. We made the deal to let her go her own way. If things became too out of control then we would step in.” Charlie’s voice was soft, too soft._

_I spun around to face her, “Things are out of control Charlie, don’t you see? She’s going god knows where, doing god knows what and sometimes she doesn’t even come home and when she does come home she’s so high and drunk she doesn’t even make it to her room.”_

_The girls sighed, they saw it, they just didn’t want to deal with it. No that’s wrong, they loved her as much as I did, but they were just as far out of their element as I was. I was being unfair to them because Sydney was acting out._

_“Look I’m sorry, I’m just worried about her.” I ran my hands through my short blonde and red locks before looking back at Charlie and Brook, “after everything with Shannon she’s been slipping. Everytime I try she just slips further away.”_

_“We know Ace, we’ve seen you try, shit we’ve been trying,” Brook piped up, I watched as she moved to hug me, “nothing we do seems to work. Let’s just see if we can coax her into coming tonight and then we will start with a fresh new year.”_

_“Syd, will you please come with us? We’re not asking much. We left you alone for Christmas, but please will you just join us for the New Year?” Charlie’s voice was calm, soft as she spoke up the stairs._

_“Fine, but I’m going to ride separately. I’m not dressed and I need a shower.” Syd’s voice was tired, pitched high with aggravation as she yelled back down._

_“Ok, that’s fine,” Charlie quickly agreed. “We’re going to go ahead and head out. We’ll text you the address.”_

_I shook my head, trying to disagree with Charlie, but Brooklyn was already pulling me out of the house and down the walkway to the cab they had ordered._

_“Guys I don’t think leaving her alone is a good idea.” I spoke up._

_“It’s the only way she’s going to show up Ace, you know how she can be.” Charlie said from the backseat._

_A few hours after we had arrived at the hotel, there was still no sign of Sydney. I was past the point of being worried. Jared had tried, unsuccessfully, to get me to join in on the celebrations, when all I wanted to do was strangle my best friend. I looked down at my phone for what was probably the hundredth time, still nothing, no text back, no missed calls._

_“Jared, something doesn’t feel right.” I said quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_“Is it a gut feeling?” His voice was soft in my ear as his head rested on my tense shoulder._

_“Yes.” I managed to croak out._

_I would be forever thankful for this man. He knew a gut feeling was something you listen to. He grabbed my hand quickly calling a cab to the hotel to take us back to the house. Charlie’s eyes grew wide as we rushed past them. I watched as she grabbed Trevor and nodded across the room to Brooklyn and Pete. They would follow, I knew they would. If Shannon had been here, he probably would be right on our tails, or in the cab with us. Jared ordered the cabbie to drive as fast as he thought he could legally get away with and I could have kissed him, but now wasn’t the time. Twenty minutes later, I was making my way up the walk to the house, my nerves were fried and I thought I was going to crawl out of my skin._

_I could hear Charlie and Brooklyn’s heels as they trailed behind me. Somewhere over the LA skyline fireworks were being set off, causing the sky to light up in a billion colors, the loud boom making me jump. The house was eerily quiet as we stepped through the threshold and my anxiety ratcheted up another ten notches. It wouldn’t be this quiet unless she wasn’t here, but the little bubble on our app said she was. I was going to kill her if she left her phone. We split up, Charlie running around the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom, Brook took the living room and downstairs to our makeshift studio. I took the stairs two at a time, Jared behind me every step of the way._

_I made it past my room and the bathroom I shared with Brook, past Charlie’s room all of which were empty. Stepping through the doorway of Sydney’s room, I noticed the light on in her’s and Charlie’s joint bathroom._

_“Syd?” My voice cracked as I stepped closer to the door, “Sydney!”_

_When there wasn’t a response I pushed the door open, only to have something push back against me. I slipped my head through the crack and finally saw Sydney’s sprawled form, her feet against the door. Something was off, I don’t know if it was the way she was laid out, the pallor of her skin or the fact I couldn’t see any visible movement from her back where she should have been breathing, but I knew it wasn’t right._

_“SYDNEY!” I pushed my way through the bathroom door, sliding across the tile floor. “Call 911!” I screamed._


	2. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO a second chapter.
> 
> My disclaimers are still the same: ownage of the characters and band name = mine
> 
> other people and their stuff = theirs
> 
> The song that is done in this chapter is called Can You Hold Me it's by NF and Britt Nicole, that being said NF does rap in this song, use your imagination if you go and listen to it and pretend that it's singing lol

Drug overdose, too much alcohol, pumped stomach. They told me I was in a coma for a couple of days, I don’t honestly remember, but that’s how I rung in my new year, unconscious.

     “Hey,” The deep timber of Shannon’s voice had me looking away from the calming waters and up to the hazel-eyed man approaching me. “Are you ok?”

I nodded as I watched him settle down in the sand next to me. Things were still a little stiff, we weren’t the best of friends, but we were getting back there, slowly.

     “Everyone was worried when they woke up and you were gone.” He shifted until he was pressed against my side.

He was like that since I had been released from the hospital. Always touching, nothing inappropriate, just there, making sure I was still beside him. I think he blamed himself to be honest, which hurt. I never meant for anyone to blame themselves, it wasn’t anyone’s fault, but my own.

     “Sorry,” I whispered out, “I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t breathe. I needed to get out, get some fresh air.” I looked back out at the water lapping the shoreline. “The beach was always my go to place back home. I thought it might help.”

After waking up in the hospital it had become very clear that I needed help. Karah had worked some crazy magic and somehow my stint in the hospital was due to some crazy flu or mono or something, but my family knew. They weren’t letting me out of their sights, not that I could really hold it against them. I was a mess and I needed constant supervision until I was back on the right track. Drinking right now was a no-no and obviously drugs weren’t allowed. I understood their need to watch me, but days were starting to drag and I had only been out of the hospital barely a week. I watched as a pelican swooped down to the water’s surface before Shannon moving brought my attention back over to him.

     “Are you changing the lyrics?” He asked looking over the notebook the girls and I shared.

We got a new one every year, it was a running journal almost, for the group. Mostly it held lyrics to new songs we were trying out, the new album’s songs were all in there, next to outfit doodles Charlie was working on, Ace’s new ideas for films or music videos, and Brook’s many artistic doodles. Even some of my photography had made its way in there. Right now it was open to the lyrics of a song Shannon had been working on.

     “No,” I shook my head looking over the song, “just looking them over.”

When I got out of the hospital he told me he and his Russian model had called it quits weeks before New Years Eve. He had left for Hawaii after and came back while I was in the hospital. While he was gone he had locked himself away and when he finally emerged he had written the instrumentals to a new song, but there was no one else he trusted to write the right words to it, but me. The song was beautiful, haunting and as soon as I heard it the words just appeared. I hadn’t been able to sleep until they were all out. When I handed them over he told me they were perfect and that we were going to record it as soon as I was ready.

     “Does that mean you’re ready?” He asked, hope lacing his words.

     “I think so,” I mumbled.

I felt my teeth chattering, a mix of being cold and nervousness at recording a song with the boys.

     “Come here,” his voice held no room for argument as he pulled me to his side. “I’ve already laid down the instrumentals, we just need our vocals.”

     “Wait, what? Our vocals? As in your’s and mine?” I pulled away slightly to look at his face. I thought this was just a song I was featuring on with 30 Seconds to Mars.

     “Yes as in mine and your’s. Syd, this song,” he paused, looking out at the surfers who were calling it a morning, “this song is important to me. You’re the only person I want singing it with me. I love the guys I do, but it’s not for them, it’s not really even for the fans.”

I knew how hard it was for him to say that, the guys were his family, shit the fans weren’t even fans they were their family. I swallowed hard before nodding, basking in the warmth of his skin.

     “Then let’s go record it.” I summoned all my courage. It was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was not ready, I thought I was ready, but standing in the sound booth with my headphones on and the girls just beyond the window was scaring the daylights out of me. One would think I hadn’t done this before, but in reality I had. It was just this song. This song was important, this was Shannon’s song, the lyrics had come from a part of me that I didn’t know if I was ready to show. The girls knew how I felt about him, hell Shannon knew how I felt about him, but now the world was going to figure it out. Jared, Tomo, even Flood was going to hear it. My nerves were shot and a drink would have been awesome right now, but ya know I can’t have one of those.

     “Just breathe Syd, it’s going to be perfect.” Shannon’s voice echoed through the booth.

Yeah, perfect, easy for him to say, he wasn’t in this box right now.

The opening keys of the piano intro Shannon had recorded were soft as they trickled through the headpiece and somehow the worry seemed to disappear. I don’t know if it was the calming sounds of the piano keys or knowing that Shannon was right there to pick me up if I fell, but everything melted away as I started the first verse.

_It feels like a tear in my heart_  
_Like a part of me missing_  
_And I just can’t feel it_  
_I’ve tried and I’ve tried_  
_And I’ve tried_

I listened to the piano as it continued on in the background, that wasn’t surprising. I had heard the instrumentals to the song 1,000 times over, what was surprising however was Shannon’s smooth voice singing the next part of the verse. His voice was a lot like Jared’s, only a tad deeper. I looked over to see him standing in another booth, headset in place and voice carrying on the part I had written for him.

_Tears on my face I can’t take it_  
_If lonely’s a taste, then it’s all that I’m tasting_  
_Do you hear my cry?_  
_I cry, oh_

Our voices mingled in perfect harmony as I picked up the tail end of his verse, opening us up into the hook.

_Can you hold me? Can you hold me?_  
_Can you hold me in your arms?_

I could hear Shannon’s electric drum pad picked up lightly under the soft piano as he started his next verse.

_Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms_  
_I don’t wanna be nowhere else_  
_Take me from the dark, from the dark_  
_I ain’t gonna make it myself_  
_Put your arms around me, put your arms around me_  
_Let your love surround me_  
_I am lost, I am lost_

Closing my eyes, I let myself feel the song, feel the emotions as I joined in. The start of Shannon’s drums thundering through the headphones sent a chill down my spine. Where I had let the emotions out through words, Shannon had let his out in the beat of his drums.

_If I ain’t got you here_  
_If I ain’t got you, I ain’t got nothing at all_  
_Can you hold me? Can you hold me?_  
_Can you hold me in your arms? In your arms_

I let my voice trail off as he picked up the next verse, only coming in when my under parts were necessary.

_I feel like it’s just me, like it’s just me_  
_What’s it gonna take? What’s it gonna be?_  
_I don’t even know_  
_(It’s not just you)_  
_But I’m lonely_  
_Feeling like I don’t even know me, I don’t even know me_  
_(I feel it too)_  
_Gotta have you, gotta see you_  
_(You’re the only thing I have to think about. The only one I can’t live without)_  
_I see you_

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the next lyric, knowing this was the part I needed to show something, give something to the sound, before belting out the next line. Tomo’s strings were coming to a crescendo, matching perfectly with the lyrics.

_I need you, need you to hold me now_

I caught Shannon’s movement from the corner of my eye and turned to see him grinning over at me. Soon we were wrapping up the bridge and tying up the loose ends with the final hook before harmonizing the outro. My whole body was shaking as we both stepped out of our respective booths. Not only was my voice tired but my whole body ached from standing for so long. Shannon’s arms were wrapping around me, pulling me against him, this was where I belonged. We both knew it, but we both also knew we needed to start from the beginning. Do things the right way. The clearing of voice brought us back to the present, I stepped out of Shannon’s arms to look at the girls who were all grinning from ear to ear.

     “So we talked about it,” Charlie started, “and this is going on the deluxe version of the cd.”


	3. *A/N

Hey guys! No I haven't forgotten about this story, I am still very much invested in it! I know it's been a while since I've updated on it, but I've been having a dry spell when it comes to this particular story. I am currently working on the next chapter and I hope to have it out to y'all very soon. So in the meantime I wanted to share the list of songs I'm using as Grace's CD that they are working on in these last few scenes. The songs aren't necessarily in the genre of what the group is so you just have to use your imagination a little =)

Eyes Closed - Halsey *this is their single  
You Don't Know - Katelyn Tarver  
Hurts So Good - Astrid S  
Periscope - Papa Roach ft. Skylar Grey *this one will ft. Jared Leto  
Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra *this one will ft. Trevor Wentworth with Charlie taking lead vocals  
Every Little Thing - Carly Pierce  
Most Girls - Hailee Steinfield *single  
Guys My Age - Hey Violet  
Feels - Kiiara  
If My Name Was Whiskey - Carly Pierce  
Starving - Hailee Steinfeld  
Running Out - Matoma & Astrid S  
Hush, Hush - Avril Lavigne  
She's Not Me - Zara Larsson *single  
Bonus Track  
Can You Hold Me - NF ft. Britt Nicole *song written and recorded by Shannon and Sydney

If you would like to follow the playlist here's the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/bradhadair2706/playlist/0n6DzvGcFXvtWOhQ2A0kPa


End file.
